Always With You
by Raizel JungShim
Summary: Yunho membelai lembut pipi Changmin sembari berucap, "Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku takut kau tidak bisa menghadapi penghakiman dari mereka yang tidak tahu posisi kita yang sebenarnya. Aku takut kau terluka, Min-ah." HOMIN(jung Yunho X Shim Changmin) FanFiction! From Cassipeoa to all Cassiopeia
Raizel JungShim presents

HOMIN FanFiction

" **ALWAYS WITH YOU"**

Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin

.

.

Changmin menatap iba pada punggung sang kekasih yang biasanya tampak kokoh, kini justru tampak rapuh seolah tidak memiliki tenaga yang berarti. Ingin rasanya Changmin menghampiri kekasihnya itu lalu menamparnya sekuat tenaga. Alasannya cukup sederhana, Changmin tidak suka melihat sang kekasih terpuruk dalam keadaan.

Sejak kepergian, atau lebih tepatnya pengkhianatan yang dilakukan eks-member lain, sang kekasih menjadi sangat sedih, seolah-olah dunia akan hancur jika formasi TVXQ hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja.

Sebagai pemimpin tim, tentu sang kekasih memiliki rasa bersalah yang cukup tinggi perihal keluarnya ketiga eks-member yang tidak ingin Changmin ingat kembali namanya satu per satu. Bahkan sekali waktu, Changmin pernah mendapati sang kekasih menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak becus mempertahankan ketiga eks-member yang memilih pergi untuk mengejar hal yang lebih baik di luar sana.

Hey, ini bukan salah kekasihnya, melainkan salah ketiga eks-member yang memilih pergi. Mengabaikan persahabatan yang terjalin di antara mereka, ketiga member tersebut meninggalkannya dan sang kekasih sebagai seorang pengkhianat di mata orang-orang.

Bukankah seharusnya sang kekasih mengumpat dan memaki ketiga eks-member yang sudah pergi?

Mengapa justru menyalahkan diri sendiri untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting?

Namun, memang begitulah kelemahan sang kekasih, yang sampai detik ini selalu membuat Changmin semakin tidak berdaya dalam gelora cinta yang semakin mendalam. Sang kekasih terlalu baik hati, hingga tidak menginginkan satu pun ucap kata kotor keluar dari bibir, sekali pun untuk tiga pengkhianat yang memiliki tingkat keberengsekan layaknya anjing liar.

"Hyung, ayo cari makan di luar!" Changmin memulai pembicaraan, namun tidak kunjung mendapat respon berarti. Kembali Changmin berkata, "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Hyung? Ini bukan akhir dunia, jadi tidak sepantasnya kau mengurung diri di kamar untuk menyesali sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau sesali. Mereka pergi karena keinginan mereka sendiri, bukan karena ketidakbecusanmu sebagai pemimpin."

Changmin menghampiri sang kekasih yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan jendela untuk memandang dunia luar, lalu mengusap punggung sang kekasih dengan penuh kasih. Walau tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti, Changmin memilih tetap berada di sisi sang kekasih hingga keberadaannya diakui.

"Hyung, kau tahu, aku justru senang mereka pergi, karena Tuhan lebih cepat menyingkirkan sesuatu yang buruk dari hidup kita. Menurutku, mereka adalah sesuatu yang buruk itu. Lebih baik mereka pergi sekarang ketimbang nanti, 'kan?" Lagi, Changmin berucap untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan harapan sang kekasih akan menerima takdir baru yang sudah menjemput mereka. "Yunho Hyung, kau tahu, aku tidak suka diacuhkan. Jika kau masih mengacuhkanku, aku akan pergi."

Sang kekasih hati, Yunho, mulai menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan cara membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin. Mata yang biasanya tajam itu tampak sembab, membuat napas Changmin tercekat hebat karena tidak mampu membayangkan penderitaan sang kekasih.

Kesakitan macam apa yang dirasakan Yunho, hingga pria yang selalu tertawa bodoh di setiap kali kesempatan itu menjadi terlihat menyedihkan semacam ini?

"Jangan pergi!" lirih Yunho dengan suara hampir tidak terdengar. "Changmin-ah, jika kau pergi, bagaimana denganku? Aku akan sendirian, dan kurasa itu akhir bagiku."

"Tidak ada akhir sebelum kematian menjelang, Hyung," seru Changmin sakartis. Sungguh, Changmin tidak suka melihat Yunho terpuruk semacam ini. Kembali ia melanjutkan, "Hyung, bukankah kita sudah sepakat akan berjuang bersama? Kenapa kau terus menyesali sesuatu yang telah terjadi seperti ini? Mereka akan tertawa jika tahu kau seperti ini, Hyung. Sampai kapan kau akan memikirkan mereka, huh?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku tidak lagi peduli pada mereka, Min."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Kau."

"A-aku?" Changmin terhenyak, terlalu bingung dengan jawaban ambigu yang diberikan Yunho. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan alis terpaut sempurna. "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu seperti yang mereka lakukan pada kita, sampai kapan pun. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Hyung. Walau aku bukan pria baik-baik, setidaknya aku menghargai apa itu perjuangan. Perjuangan yang telah kita lalui untuk berada dalam posisi seperti sekarang ini, bersamamu."

Yunho membelai lembut pipi Changmin sembari berucap, "Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Kau tahu, berapa banyak orang di luar sana yang menyebut kita pengkhianat? Aku takut kau tidak bisa menghadapi penghakiman dari mereka yang tidak tahu posisi kita yang sebenarnya. Aku takut kau terluka, Min-ah."

Changmin tidak mampu menahan rasa haru yang mulai menyeruak, hingga dirasa menyesakkan dada. Asumsi Changmin sebelum ini ternyata salah besar. Yunho tidak mempermasalahkan pengkhianatan dari ketiga eks-member yang telah pergi, namun mempermasalahkan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran perihal perasaannya yang mungkin akan terluka.

Sungguh, Changmin merasa berdosa telah berpikiran negatif pada Yunho. Di saat semua orang gencar menghakimi mereka, bukannya mendukung Yunho, justru ia turut menghakimi Yunho dengan dasar asumsi yang tidak pasti. Alih-alih menguatkan kaki sang kekasih untuk tetap berpijak pada tanah, justru dirinya mendorong Yunho untuk masuk ke jurang dalam yang bernamakan keterpurukan.

"Hyung, apa kau seorang malaikat? Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain di saat kau juga harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, huh?" tanya Changmin, menggenggam erat tangan Yunho yang menjamah wajahnya, untuk ia tempatkan pada dadanya yang dilapisi kaos V-neck putih dengan belahan rendah. Kembali ia melanjutkan, "Hey, bodoh, jangan lagi mengkhawatirkanku! Aku tidak akan terluka selama kau ada di sisiku untuk meyakinkan keegoisanku yang ingin tetap bertahan bersamamu. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa melukaiku kecuali kesedihanmu, Hyung. Jika kau berpikir aku akan merasa terluka dengan sebutan pengkhianat dari orang-orang itu, kau salah besar. Shim Changmin, yang kehadirannya dulu pernah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jung Yunho, tidak selemah itu! Shim Changmin akan tetap berdiri meski gelombang ujian yang datang semakin membesar. Shim Changmin adalah magnae sekaligus kekasihmu yang terlalu hebat untuk menangis atau terluka, Hyung."

Yunho menatap sedih pada keyakinan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Changmin. Kejadian beberapa hari silam, tepat ketika mereka berada di bandara siang itu, membuat Yunho kembali menahan sakit yang teramat dalam.

Kejadiannya terlampau singkat, namun Yunho masih ingat dengan jelas setiap detail yang terjadi pada mereka.

Ketika Yunho berjalan di depan Changmin, ada banyak orang yang meneriaki mereka dengan sebutan pengkhianat. Saat itu, ingin rasanya Yunho berbalik dan memaki orang-orang tersebut. Orang-orang tersebut tidak pernah tahu kebenaran yang telah mereka tutup rapi-rapi untuk melindungi ketiga eks-member yang telah pergi. Namun, bisa-bisanya orang-orang tersebut memaki mereka hanya bermodalkan desas desus semata.

Kembali ke topik permasalahan, ketika Yunho ingin memaki orang-orang yang telah menyebut dirinya dan Changmin sebagai seorang pengkhianat. Andai waktu itu Yunho tidak menyadari posisinya sebagai publik figur yang dituntut memberikan contoh yang baik pada fans, mungkin orang-orang tersebut tidak akan berdaya menghadapi makiannya. Andai saat itu ia tidak bersama Changmin, mungkin makian khas kebun binatang sudah meluncur deras dari bibirnya. Namun, ia masih memikirkan Changmin yang mungkin akan terluka lebih dalam lagi jika ia menanggapi penghakiman orang-orang tersebut dengan emosi.

Hingga cara menghadapi orang-orang tersebut hanya satu, berlari. Dengan menggengam erat tangan Changmin, Yunho berlari meninggalkan orang-orang di bandara siang itu. Sungguh, kejadian yang sangat mengesankan.

Kini, hanya tinggal Yunho dan Changmin yang masih bertahan. Sudah sepantasnya Yunho yang merupakan seorang pemimpin tim sekaligus kekasih dari Changmin, berdiri di depan untuk menghalau segala badai yang datang menerpa. Ia harus melindungi Changmin apa pun yang terjadi. Tidak ada satu pun perkara yang sanggup menyakiti Changmin jika dirinya masih bernapas. Sampai mati pun, ia akan melindungi Shim Changmin meski harus mengorbankan diri pada iblis jahanam sekali pun.

"Changmin-ah, apakah salah jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Tentu. Kau lebih baik mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Lihat penampilanmu sekarang," balas Changmin yang menuntut Yunho untuk mengamati penampilannya sendiri yang terkesan seperti gelandangan. "Kau butuh mandi, Hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat penampilanmu yang seperti pengemis ini. Jika kau memang mau menjagaku, kau harus menerapkannya pada dirimu sendiri. Jika kau saja tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri, bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika kau bisa menjagaku nanti?"

Selepas menyadari penampilannya yang acak-acakan, Yunho pun tersenyum geli. Kembali Yunho menatap Changmin dengan intens. Kali ini, giliran Yunho yang menempatkan tangan Changmin di dadanya, seolah ingin mengatakan jantung yang berdetak di dalam dadanya saat ini adalah milik Changmin semata.

"Jangan terluka, Min!"

"Aku tidak selemah itu, Hyung."

"Jangan menangis!"

"Aku tidak pernah menangis."

"Jangan pergi dari sisiku!"

Changmin mendengus kesal dan kembali menjawab dengan yakin, "Jika kau menunggu waktu di mana aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu, maka kau akan hidup dalam penantian yang sia-sia hingga ajal menjelang," ucapnya dengan lantang. "Kau tahu, andaikan suatu saat kita terjebak dalam sebuah kondisi di mana kita harus berpisah, aku akan memilih mati untuk tetap berada di sisimu. Itu jauh lebih baik, ketimbang aku harus hidup tanpa melihat senyum bodohmu sebagai rasa bersalahmu ketika aku memarahimu karena kau selalu menempatkan pakaian kotor dan sepatu di sembarang tempat."

Yunho tidak lagi sanggup menahan tawanya ketika Changmin mengungkit kebiasaan buruknya yang sering meletakkan barang-barang tidak pada tempatnya. Tidak sepantasnya Changmin yang berniat menenangkannya dari kekhawatiran, justru menyerangnya menggunakan kebiasaan buruknya yang selalu berhasil membangkitkan amarah Changmin. Meski demikian, memang itulah kekasihnya, cerewet dan selalu mengidamkan sebuah kesempurnaan.

Yunho tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Changmin ikut pergi meninggalkannya seperti tiga member terdahulu. Mungkin tidak akan ada lagi catatan kecil sebagai ancaman yang terselip dalam sepatunya. Juga tidak akan ada ekspresi mengemaskan Changmin saat memungguti pakaian kotornya satu per satu untuk ditempatkan pada wadah yang sudah disediakan. Sungguh, Changmin adalah hal berharga untuk seorang U-Know Yunho, Leader TVXQ.

"Mari kita hadapi semuanya bersama, Hyung! Katakan pada seluruh dunia jika kita mampu tanpa ketiga orang itu! Buktikan pada semua orang, siapa yang korban, dan siapa pengkhianatnya. Mari lindungi bidadari kecil kita, Cassiopeia!" Changmin menggenggam erat telapak tangan Yunho untuk menyalurkan kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Lalu, ia pun kembali sesumbar, "Kita akan menampar ketiga member yang telah pergi dengan keberhasilan kita, Hyung. Akan kubuat mereka menyesal dan mengemis maaf dari kita karena pengkhianatan yang telah mereka lakukan. Kata Ibu, 'Orang yang memiliki bakat dan kemampuan, takkan bisa melawan atau pun menandingi orang yang mau belajar dan berusaha keras untuk meraih sebuah keberhasilan'. Bukankah mereka selalu memandang sebelah mata pada kemampuan kita? Suatu saat mereka akan berdiri di bawah panggung kita dan menangis untuk kenangan menyedihkan yang telah mereka torehkan. Aku yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan ini. Suatu hari nanti, ucapanku ini akan terbukti, Hyung."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kasar seperti ini, huh?" tanya Yunho dengan geli. "Biarkan saja mereka. Aku yakin, karma Tuhan akan berlaku pada mereka suatu saat nanti. Jangan pernah kita menghakimi mereka, karena kita tidak berhak. Hanya Tuhan yang berhak menghakimi mereka dengan cara tersendiri. Doakan saja yang terbaik untuk mereka. Tapi yang jelas, aku bersyukur karena Tuhan masih menahanmu untuk tetap tinggal di sisiku."

"Kau terlalu baik," balas Changmin dengan sengit. "Hyung, jadi orang jangan terlalu baik! Kau bisa diinjak-injak jika kau terlalu baik seperti ini! Untuk apa kita mendoakan orang yang telah menusuk kita dari belakang? Tidak ada gunanya. Apa kau sudah melihat bagaimana mereka mengejek kita?" lanjutnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan Yunho untuk menyela ucapannya. "Sekarang, di luar, mereka memamerkan rumah dan mobil baru mereka pada dunia. Sementara itu, kita di sini harus menerima caci maki dari banyak orang karena kelakuan mereka. Lalu, apa kau masih menyuruhku untuk mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mereka? Tidak, Hyung. Sampai kapan pun, aku takkan pernah memaafkan mereka untuk apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada kita. Bagiku, mereka telah mati mulai detik ini. Tidak ada lagi 'Always Keep The Fight'. TVXQ only Yunho and Changmin. Selebihnya, sampah!"

Kemarahan Changmin yang begitu terlihat jelas, membuat Yunho tidak mampu berkata banyak. Changmin adalah orang yang sangat sensitif, dan Yunho jelas tahu akan hal tersebut. Bagi Changmin, pengkhianatan yang dilakukan ketiga eks-member yang telah lalu, tidak lagi bisa dimaafkan.

Meski begitu, Yunho sangat yakin Changmin tidak sebenci itu pada ketiga eks-member yang telah pergi, melainkan hanya kecewa.

Bagi Changmin, ketiga member yang lain adalah sahabat sekaligus pelipur lara di kala Changmin terjatuh. Changmin begitu percaya pada ketiga eks-member yang lain. Wajar Changmin merasa kecewa mengetahui ketiga eks-member diam-diam melayangkan gugatan pada agensi tempat mereka bernaung selama ini.

Yunho sendiri memandang ketiga member yang telah pergi sebagai saudara. Walau jalan yang mereka tempuh saat ini berbeda, Yunho berharap mereka akan menuai keberhasilan dengan cara masing-masing. Namun, sedikit harapan mengendap di benak Yunho. Jika suatu saat sang waktu mempertemukan mereka, ingin Yunho mempertanyakan alasan pengkhianatan dari ketiga eks-member. Juga Yunho akan meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan, baik disengaja atau pun tidak di saat mereka masih bersama dalam nama TVXQ. Setelah itu, Yunho akan melepas kepergian ketiga eks-member dengan lapang dada, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak akan ada kesempatan berulang, karena semua sudah terlambat.

Changmin benar, TVXQ hanya Yunho dan Changmin, sampai kapan pun. Selamanya, hanya Yunho dan Changmin.

"Jangan simpan dendam dalam hatimu, Min. Kau terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang pendendam," ledek Yunho, mencoba meluluhkan kemarahan sang kekasih. "Kau benar, TVXQ hanya kau dan aku. Jika salah satu dari kita jatuh, kita harus saling melindungi satu sama lain. Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois. Tidak seharusnya aku terus memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak hingga mengabaikan perasaanmu. Pasti kau lebih terluka karena kejadian ini. Seharusnya aku yang menenangkanmu, bukan sebaliknya. Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah! Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," ujar Changmin yang menolak keras permintaan maaf dari Yunho. Kembali ia melanjutkan, "Setelah ini, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih lagi. Jika kau sedih, aku juga akan sedih, pabbo!"

Yunho melepas tautan tangannya, lalu membimbing kedua tangan Changmin agar melingkar di lehernya. Setelah itu, Yunho pun menempatkan kedua tangannya sendiri di pinggang Changmin yang terlihat sangat pas sekali untuknya.

"Terima kasih untuk kesetiaanmu, padahal kau bisa saja pergi jika kau ingin," kata Yunho dengan serius. "Apa kau masih ingat dengan jawaban yang kau berikan di sebuah reality show saat kita masih berlima dulu? Saat itu pembawa acara bertanya padamu, 'Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika salah satu member ada yang pergi?'. Lalu dengan yakin kau menjawab, 'Aku akan kembali belajar di sekolah dan menjadi orang biasa'," ucapnya mengutip jawaban Changmin di masa lalu. Lagi, ia pun melanjutkan, "Nyatanya, pertanyaan pembawa acara itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan bukan hanya satu member yang keluar, tapi tiga sekaligus, dan menyisakan kita sebagai orang yang harus bertahan untuk melindungi nama TVXQ dan bidadari kita, Cassiopeia. Kau rela menjilat ludah sendiri untuk tetap bersamaku, dan aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu. Terima kasih karena kau telah bertahan sampai detik ini, Changmin-ah."

Changmin tersenyum malu. "Kenapa kau membahas masalah itu, huh? Aku jadi sadar diri jika aku ini adalah orang yang munafik," jawabnya tanpa penyesalan karena telah mengingkari ucapan yang telah lalu. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Changmin pun semakin mengetatkan pelukannya di leher Yunho dan berkata, "Tapi, aku rela dicaci sebagai orang yang munafik, asal aku bisa bersamamu untuk menjaga bidadari kita, Cassiopeia. Kita bisa berdiri bersama, di sini, karena Cassiopeia yang selalu mendukung kita. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengecewakan mereka. Biarkan kita yang kecewa pada keadaan yang terjadi sekarang ini, tapi tidak dengan bidadari kita, Hyung. Kita harus melindungi mereka apa pun yang terjadi. Demi mereka dan juga cinta kita, mari kita buktikan pada dunia jika kita adalah Raja. Kini, sang raja telah kembali. Dan pada saat itu semua terjadi, mereka yang telah mengkhianati kita dan meneriaki kita sebagai seorang pengkhianat, akan menundukkan kepala mereka atas kehebatan sang Raja, TVXQ, Yunho dan Changmin."

"Only, Yunho and Changmin," ucap Yunho menimpali ucapan Changmin yang dirasa belum utuh. "Mari kita berjuang, baby."

"I'm not your baby, Hyung." balas Changmin dengan wajah memerah layaknya tomat yang sudah ranum.

"Why not?"

Changmin mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho, kemudian menjawab dengan yakin dan lantang, "Because, I'm your lovely wife."

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan intens, sebelum akhirnya memajukan wajahnya dan menautkan bibir mereka dengan lembut, tanpa menuntut.

Perlahan mata Changmin terpejam erat guna meresapi kehangatan daging kenyal yang mulai mengecup ringan bibirnya dengan intens. Yunho pun menutup kedua matanya dan semakin meminta lebih dari sekadar ciuman singkat yang mengandung berjuta cinta. Semakin menuntut, hingga kedua bibir yang saling bertautan tersebut, sedikit terbuka untuk memberikan akses lebih pada masing-masing lawan.

Ingin Yunho segera merasakan saliva manis milik Changmin, namun Changmin dengan usil mengakhiri ciuman singkat tersebut tanpa menyertakan alasan yang jelas, hingga membuat Yunho mendesah kecewa.

"Kuberi waktu lima menit untukmu menutup pintu, Hyung. Aku akan menunggu di atas ranjang," ucap Changmin dengan lembut, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Yunho untuk naik ke atas ranjang yang ada di sudut ruangan. Sebelum merebahkan diri, kembali Changmin berkata, "Hyung, aku mencintaimu, selamanya."

Untuk sesaat Yunho bergeming menanggapi pernyataan cinta sekaligus ajakan nakal dari Changmin. Namun, sesaat setelah otaknya mulai bekerja dengan normal, bibirnya menarik senyum simpul yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan sekaligus buas dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tidak sampai satu menit aku akan kembali untuk membalas pernyataan cintamu yang nakal itu, My lovely wife."

 **《** **TAMAT** **》**

Author's note :

Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin.

Tidak ada yang sempurna dari kedua orang tersebut, hanya kesetiaan dan perjuangan dalam sebuah prinsip yang mengikat mereka pada nama besar TVXQ. Ditinggalkan eks-member yang memilih membelot agensi yang sudah membesarkan nama mereka, Yunho dan Changmin tetap memilih bertahan dan berdiri untuk Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia?

Ya, begitulah Yunho dan Changmin memanggil bidadari kecil mereka. Bidadari kecil yang selalu mengulurkan tangan 'tak kasat mata, ketika mereka terjatuh dalam perebutan tahta Sang Raja. Andai tidak ada bidadari kecil tersebut, Yunho dan Changmin tidak akan pernah menemukan arah jalan pulang.

Berkat bidadari kecil itulah mereka bisa berdiri dan melantunkan suara surga untuk mengiringi dunia fana yang semakin menua. Bidadari kecil yang hanya menggenggam kedua tangan mereka, tanpa menengok ke masa lalu yang tidak ingin diingat kembali. Meninggalkan kenangan buruk yang diciptakan oleh ketiga pecundang yang memilih pergi untuk mengejar sang matahari. Bodoh, mengingat matahari tidak akan pernah bisa dikejar, melainkan hanya bisa dikagumi keindahan dan kehebatannya dari jauh.

Teruntuk bidadari kecil yang memilih berdiri di persimpangan jalan, Yunho dan Changmin tidak pernah mengharapkan banyak hal. Hanya saja, tolonglah lihat perjuangan mereka barang sejenak. Entah berapa banyak darah dan keringat yang mereka korbankan untuk mencapai titik di mana mereka bisa berdiri tanpa tiga pecundang yang memilih jalan berbeda.

Dengan perjuangan mereka, apakah kalian tidak bisa berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti?

Jangan lagi kaitkan Yunho dan Changmin dengan sesuatu yang mereka sendiri ingin lupakan!

Buatlah keputusan, sisi mana yang akan kalian pilih! Sadarlah, jika kalian masih berdiri di persimpangan jalan, sama saja kalian tidak pernah menghargai kerja keras mereka yang telah memilih jalan berbeda.

Pahamilah bidadari kecil yang sampai detik ini masih tergambar jelas di mata Yunho dan Changmin, kalian semacam parasit yang harus disingkirkan! Mengganggu pemandangan dan perjuangan para Raja dalam mencapai tahta yang sesungguhnya.

Meski begitu, yakinlah, Yunho dan Changmin masih setia menunggu kalian di ujung jalan dengan senyuman tulus yang tidak akan pernah kalian dapatkan dari tiga pecundang yang melarikan diri dari medan perang.

Kami, selaku Cassiopeia, masih menunggu di tengah perjalanan untuk menggenggam tangan kalian.

Bukankah kita dulu keluarga besar?

Kenapa harus saling menyakiti jika kita bisa bersama untuk berbahagia atas bangkitnya Sang Raja, U-Know Yunho dan Max Changmin?


End file.
